Investigating Kutner's Death
by Anime-Rosalie
Summary: Our favorite Bones characters investigate Kutner's death. Rating for language. Pairings: House/Cuddy, Angela/Hodgins, Booth/Brennan, Chase/Cameron Thirteen/Angela? Maybe on that one, I haven't decided yet. COMPLETE! Finally
1. Chapter 1

INVESTIGATING KUTNER'S DEATH

BONES/HOUSE CROSSOVER

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OR BONES OR ANY CHARACTERS OR LOCATIONS FROM EITHER SHOW.

**Pairings: House/Cuddy, Angela/Hodgins, Booth/Brennan, Chase/Cameron Thirteen/Angela? (Maybe on that one, I haven't decided yet)**

**Thank you please enjoy ******

**Since this story is written in 3****rd**** person, character thoughts work like so:**

_Person: thoughts _(since thinking is informal, nothing is capitalized or punctuated)

**Author's notes are bold**

************************************************************************

Chapter 1

It was one boring day at the Jeffersonian when that phone call was answered. Cam, being the boss, answered the phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Excuse me am I speaking to the Jeffersonian's forensic laboratory?"

"Yes, Dr. Camille Saroyan speaking."

"Well, I'm with the New Jersey FBI and we have a case for you and your team. We need your team, along with Special Agent Seeley Booth, to investigate a potential murder at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. "

"Um…I really hate to ask this…isn't the FBI supposed to give Booth a case, and in turn he's supposed to tell us about said case?"

"Well ma'am that is the standard protocol, but we figured since this case is out of state that it would be wise to inform you as soon as possible. Then you could your equipment in order. Otherwise it wouldn't be courteous to make you wait on Agent Booth."

"Thank you for clarifying those details for me."

"Thank you for your time Dr. Saroyan."

The call ended and I went to tell my team the news.

"Hey guys, listen up." Cam called down to the platform.

Everyone on said platform looked at me with wide eyes.

"People we have a new case."

The Squints immediately started to get antsy-they hadn't had a case in weeks.

"Now, this is a special case. Its in New Jersey and I was told to bring the lot of you."

Now the interns started chattering loudly.

"I'm sorry, but you interns have to stay behind and watch the lab."

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET THE INTERNS RUIN MY LAB!" Brennan exploded a little bit out of character.

"Calm down Dr. Brennan, the interns are going to be supervised by Dr. Goodman, he volunteered to keep in eye on the lab even though he's retired."

Brennan simmered down slightly, but was still clearly upset.

_Bren: Stupid interns…always messing up my lab with their stupid experiments_

"So where exactly is this case?" Brennan asked.

"How long will we be gone?"

"Who died?"

"Where was the body found?"

"When was the body found?"

"SHUT UP! Quit playing 20 questions!"

"Um, what does '20 questions' mean?" Brennan asked.

Angela sighed, exasperated, "Bren, 20 questions, or 20q, is a game where you think of something and the computer tries to guess what it is in 20 questions. So Cam wanted us to stop asking her about the case."

"Thanks Angela. Anyway, Booth has all the info on our victim specifically. I can tell you that we will be in New Jersey for two to four weeks. Our victim is located at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Our victim is an adult male. That's all I know right now.

"Hang on, did you Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital?" Brennan asked.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan, why?" Cam asked.

"Never mind. I doubt what I thought about the location is relevant to the case." Brennan said, growing paler by the second.

_Bren: I wonder if __he__ works there…he said that he was going to…hopefully he wasn't the one who died_

"Hey Squints! We have a new case. And it's in Jersey!" Booth called to the platform.

"WE ALREADY KNOW!!!" The Squints yelled.

"Geez you really need to work on your greeting skills AND your people skills." Booth muttered darkly.

"Anyways, our victim was found in his apartment. At first look, it looked like suicide, on closer investigation; the victim was not a gun owner. So the FBI thought that foul play was involved and they want us to see if they missed anything." Booth informed them.

"Wow, we already guessed that something like that happened." Brennan said sarcastically.

_Bren: __he__ doesn't own a gun does he…besides why would he want to die…compartmentalize Bren, compartmentalize_

"Good job Bones. Way to make a guy feel loved." Booth said sarcastically.

_Angela: OMG! OMG! OMG does he love her?!?! Epic inner squee_

"Also the victim was a doctor, so the hospital wanted the best of the best to investigate the murder."

_Bren: oh no, he went to medical school to be a doctor…please don't be dead…please don't make me investigate your murder…compartmentalize Tempe _

Brennan was just about to ask when Booth said, "Bones, you realize that I was being sarcastic right?"

_Booth: That statement goes for you too Angela, don't think that I missed that moment of happiness _

_Angela: Damn, I was so hopeful too (I so picked up on the implied me)_

"Okay Squints! Pack your bags! We're heading to New Jersey!"

A/N: Chapter one is done. Yay! If anyone can guess who Bren knows gets a high-five.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (characters, locations, songs, anything that is popularly known, etc.) **

**WARNINGS: WAY OOC Brennan, strong language, everyone else= OOC**

**Pairings: House/Cuddy, Angela/Hodgins, Booth/Brennan, Chase/Cameron Thirteen/Angela? (Maybe on that one, I haven't decided yet)**

**Thank you please enjoy ******

"BOOTH, WILL YOU STOP SINGING 'BEAT IT'!!! It's really getting on my nerves." Brennan shouted for the seventh time that day.

"…just beat it…just beat it…" Booth sang.

Brennan sighed. It was going to be a long drive to New Jersey.

*Five minutes later*

"Bones, I got to go potty. Will you help me use the jug?" Booth whined like a little kid.

Brennan replied with a look of exasperation.

"EEEEEKKK! OMG! OMG! OMG! Bren, do you realize what Booth just asked you? SQUEEE!" Angela shrieked from the back seat.

Meanwhile, the backseat, which consisted of Hodgins, Angela, and Cam were roaring with laughter.

"I still don't get what is so funny." Brennan stated.

"Never mind Bones, never mind. Oh and Angela, I said that to be annoying, so it didn't mean _anything _else, you got it?"

"Yes, captain underpants." Angela pouted.

_Angela: OMG,_ I just called him captain underpants.

"Did you just call me captain underpants?"

"Yes, I did Captain U." Angela replied with a smile.

"Um, what's a captain underpants?" Brennan asked.

"Well, I read on _CONSPIRACY'S BLOG_-"Hodgins began. **(A/N: as far as I know, Conspiracy's Blog does not exist.)**

"NO ONE CARES!!!" The squints, minus Brennan, but plus Booth, shouted.

While the squints reprimanded Hodgins, Brennan looked up 'Captain Underpants' on the internet.

Brennan interrupted the squints further reprimands of conspiracy, "it says here that 'Captain Underpants' is a fictional character in a book series. Now how is Booth a fictional character or a super hero?"

"Bones, I think that Angela meant it as an insult, not in reference to a fictional character." Booth explained.

"I wish someone told me that five minutes ago." Brennan complained.

After that short outburst, the squints arrived at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. They had previously decided that they would unpack after they were briefed.

"Hey Hodgins, check out that motorcycle, it's in a handicap space." Booth commented.

"What's the world coming to if a handicapped person drives a motorcycle?" Hodgins replied.

_Booth and Hodgins: awesome bike_

The group entered the hospital and walked to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me, but we're from the Jeffersonian Institute, and we're here to investigate a death at your hospital." Cam told the nurse.

"One moment please." The nurse turned and dialed a number.

"Dr. Cuddy the investigators from the Jeffersonian are here. … Ok I'll send them in."

"Please follow me." A different nurse said.

The group was led to an office marked 'Dean of Medicine'. They entered and found said Dean of Medicine arguing.

"No, you're not allowed to steal Cameron away from the ER to replace Kutner." Cuddy told the man she was talking to.

"Awe, Please Cuddles."

"I told you no."

"But you're letting Chase steal her away Cuddlkins." The man whined.

"HE'S MARRYING HER SO IT'S VERY DIFFERENT."

"Fine, mommy, I'm gonna get my gang and come back and make you surrender."

"Just go, I have visitors." Cuddy sighed.

"You no fun-fun, but I will be back. MUHAHAHAHA!"

The man exited, but not before he stuck out his tongue out and twirling his cane.

"I apologize for the delay. May I help you?"

"Yes, my colleagues and I are from the Jeffersonian, and we were called here to investigate a murder." Cam told Cuddy.

"Well, I'm Dr. Lisa Cuddy, and the man who just left went to get his team. They know the victim very well as they worked with him."

"Well, I'm Dr, Camille Saroyan, but you can call me Cam."

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI. Call me Booth though." Booth stated.

"Angela's the name, arts the game." Angela said in her best sing-song voice.

"I'm Dr. Jack Hodgins, entomologist, or bug boy as they call me."

"I am-"Brennan was cut off by the approach of House and his team.

"I told you I'd be back with my gang." House said.

"Very mature, now introduce yourselves."

"Fine, that's Foreman, Thirteen, and towel, I mean Taub." House said. He continued, "And I'm House, Greg House."

_Bren: now I know _

"Greg!" Brennan shouts as she raced over and threw her arms around him.

"Tempe?" House choked out through OOC Brennan's hug attack.

He put his arms around her and whispered, "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." Brennan said quietly.

"Um, Bones, how do you know this guy?"

She let go of House and replied, "We were best friends in college. We also dated and he was my first."

House looked very smug at that remark.

"WHAT!?!" Booth nearly shouted.

"Relax Booth. We broke up years ago. It's not as bad as you think it is." Brennan replied smoothly. "Besides it's not like I haven't had a sexual relationship before."

"TMI Bones, TMI." Booth said. "You shouldn't put it so bluntly either."

"Would you like me to sugar coat it for you then?" Brennan spat angrily.

"No, you just shouldn't spit out _intimate _details like that." Booth said exasperatedly.

Brennan just rolled her eyes.

"Just take me to my body." Brennan said angrily.

"Um, follow me-what's your name again?" Cuddy asked nervously.

"Dr. Brennan." Brennan said coldly.

"Follow me then Dr. Brennan."

Cuddy led the irate Brennan to the body in the morgue.

~Booth & Angela~

"So Booth, what do you think of Bren's first love?" Angela asked.

"He's an ass." Booth replied.

"She's over him. She told me that they were just friends." Angela said gently.

"…with benefits." Booth muttered darkly.

~House's Team~

"So that's infamous Dr. Brennan. My wife has all of her books." Taub said.

"It's weird that she dated House though." Foreman replied.

"Hey Wilson, have you ever heard of a Temperance Brennan?" Taub asked.

"No why?" Wilson asked, puzzled.

"Well, apparently House dated her in college."

"WHAT! HOUSE HAD A GIRLFRIEND THAT I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT?!?" Wilson yelled.

"Yeah, and she has a hot friend." Thirteen said wistfully.

"Which one?" Foreman asked timidly.

"The girl with long, black hair," Thirteen stated. "Didn't you think so?"

"Nope, married remember." Taub said cheerily.

"Not interested," Foreman suddenly found his shoes very interesting."

"Guess she's all mine." Thirteen declared.

"Hate to break up this lovely talk-about-House-and-his-former-girlfriend, but we have a new case."

"What's the patient's name?" Taub asked.

"Zach Addy." House said. "Oh, and I'd be careful if I were you, this guy was in a mental institute for cannibalism." House smirked at the expression of horror on his team's face.

**A/N: Yay! Zach's back! Those who guessed House were correct. I figured I'd add in some drama with an old boyfriend for Booth to contend with/hate.**

**Sorry for the late update but currently I'm on vacation with my family for the week and I have limited internet access.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back! I will try to update quickly. Thanks for the reviews! They really make my day. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own: Bones, House, or anything generally well known. HOWEVER, I do own the plot**

**WARNING: BEYOND OOC BRENNAN! AS WELL AS OTHER OOC CHARACTERS!**

**Chapter 3**

Hodgins just happened to walk by House's office when he heard:

"Zach Addy." House said. "Oh, and I'd be careful if I were you, this guy was in a mental institute for cannibalism."

Hodgins poked his head into the room. "Did you just say 'Zach Addy'?" Hodgins asked the team.

"Why yes, don't you have ears?" House said sarcastically.

"Thanks man!" Hodgins ran down the hall to the morgue.

"ZACH'S HERE!!!" Hodgins shouted.

At that, all of the squints started shouting at once.

"HOW?"

"WHA-?"

"NOW?"

"YAY!"

"Yeah that House guy said something about investigating—"Hodgins started.

"Greg's investigating his illness?" Brennan asked.

"Of course he is, he's our best diagnostician." Cuddy said.

_Cuddy: so this is the girl House dated? The one he dumped me for? Or was she the one he said he met when he changed schools and then dumped me? This means war…he works for me so he is MINE! _**(A/N: YAY jealous Cuddy) **

Hodgins slipped out of the room shouting something along the lines of, "MY EXPERIMENT BUDDY IS BACK!"

"Can we please see Zach?" Angela begged.

"I'm sorry, but no one can see him 'til we have a decent idea of what is wrong with him. For all we know, he could be contagious or just have a bad case of the flu." Cuddy stated.

"Also, because of his background, he is kept under surveillance and away from others."

"I assume that you have heard of his cannibalism." Brennan stated, still looking at her bones.

"Yes we have, and that is part of the reason why no one can see him." Cuddy stated. "How did you people know about his cannibalism?"

"It's really quite simple. He used to be my intern." Brennan said sadly.

"Oh, I'm very sorry about that. Would you like to see him later?" Cuddy asked gently.

"We would be most appreciative. Thank you." Said Brennan graciously.

"Dr. Saroyan, would you please join me in my office later? " Cuddy asked.

"Does now work?" Cam asked.

"Sure, please follow me." Cuddy said warmly

Cam followed Cuddy to her office.

"I assume you want to know about Zach." Cam said.

"Actually, no I do not wish to discuss Zach. I would like to tell you about your victim." Cuddy said. It was still a sensitive topic to discuss.

"Okay what would you like to tell me?" Cam asked as she sat down.

"His name was Lawrence Kutner. He worked for House for a while. He was an over grown teenager." Cuddy started.

"He sounds like Sweets." Cam muttered.

"Who's this 'Sweets'?" Cuddy asked curiously.

Cam sighed, "He's a FBI psychologist who acts like a little kid."

"Did he play video games too?" Cuddy asked excitedly.

Cam shrugged, "Probably, I wouldn't know."

All of a sudden, there was a giant explosion. It sounded like a mariachi band crossed with _Stairway to Heaven _remixed with_ American Idiot._

"HOUSE!!!"

"HODGINS!!!"

Both bosses were extremely pissed. So they stormed out of the office where they saw a giant stage set up in the middle of the lobby.

"Alright, everybody! This is for the comic relief of the hospital and its guests!" House shouted.

"Any requests?" Hodgins asked.

"HOW ABOUT FOR YOU TO GET BACK TO WORK?!?!?" Both Cam and Cuddy shouted.

"AH! RUN! ITS DA COPS!" House and Hodgins shouted in fear.

They both picked up their guitars and ran.

_Angela: I didn't know that Hodgins played guitar_

All of a sudden, they about-faced and ran/hobbled back on stage.

"Instead of turning and running, we are going to ROCK OUT THE SHOW!" Both men shouted.

"Wake up, wake up on a Saturday night," House sang.

"Maybe New York, maybe Hollywood and Vine," Hodgins sang.

"Sorry folks, this isn't working."

"_Yeah  
A used ... pink bathrobe  
A rare ... mint snow globe  
A Smurf ... TV tray  
I bought on eBay_

My house ... is filled with this crap  
Shows up in bubble wrap  
Most every day  
What I bought on eBay

Tell me why (I need another pet rock)  
Tell me why (I got that Alf alarm clock)  
Tell me why (I bid on Shatner's old toupee)  
They had it on eBay"

The songs continued until a song by Green Day came up. Booth and Bones, who had come up from the morgue, listened intently. What truly surprised Booth is that Brennan knew the words to the song.

She softly began to sing,

"_I want to be the minority  
I don't need your authority  
down with the moral majority  
'cause I want to be the minority_

I pledge allegiance to the underworld  
one nation under dog  
there of which I stand alone  
a face in the crowd  
unsung, against the mold  
without a doubt,  
singled out  
the only way I know

I want to be the minority  
I don't need your authority  
down with the moral majority  
'cause I want to be the minority" She finished. She did, however continue to hum along to the lyrics.

The mini-concert ended, and House joined Booth and Bones.

"So, what did you think of the concert."

"It had a decent selection of music." Brennan commented.

"Bones! I thought you had absolutely no pop-culture knowledge?" Booth exclaimed.

"Please, you don't know her at all do you?" House smirked.

"What do you mean 'I don't know her at all'? I'm her partner for goodness sake!"_  
_

"Let's see, she used to be able to tell me the top five hits of the week, as well as list every Black Sabbath and Green Day song." House was grinning.

"How much have you not told me about yourself?" Booth asked, hurt._  
_

"Quite a bit," She replied, she looked like she was going to cry. "I'm sorry, Booth, Greg, but I must go."

**A/N: Again sorry for the late update, but I lost my Muse. Hope you enjoyed the song bits; hopefully they will cause you to laugh. Oh I don't know if Black Sabbath and Green Day were bands during Bones' and House's college years, but for the sake of this fic let's pretend that they are. Sorry if this chapter seems filler, but it was quite necessary.**

**-A. Rosalie **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay people, this will probably be the most non-OOC chapter yet. Please enjoy!**

**=Scene change**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**=Time change**

**Same pairings, but definitely the love square of Hodgins, Angela, Thirteen, and Foreman.**

Chapter 4

"_Quite a bit," She replied, she looked like she was going to cry. "I'm sorry, Booth, Greg, but I must go." _

Brennan took off at a run down the hall.

"Bones! Come back!" Booth cried.

Booth took off after her, followed closely by House, the hobble-along.

"FBI guy, you've got to listen to me!" House told Booth.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" Booth wheeled around to face House.

"You don't know her!"

"And you do?"

"I definitely know her better than you do. I know her favorite band. I know why she doesn't get close to people. I know why she fakes not knowing any pop culture knowledge." House said solemnly.

"Bu-I-uh-what?" Booth stuttered.

"You heard me. Now go after her." House ordered.

"But shouldn't you? I mean, you obviously know her better." Booth stammered.

"No, I had my turn, as her first _real_ friend, not her boyfriend." House stated. "Although, we did date for a couple of weeks, before we decided that we'd be better friends than lovers."

"So let me get this straight, you two met, dated, and then became friends?"

"Yes, now go to her and get her to open up to you." House ordered.

Booth nodded and took off at a run.

"So you don't think that she's into you anymore?"

"Nope, are you jealous Cuddle-wuddles?" House teased.

"Of course not! I just don't want you to quit your job for some girl you knew in college." Cuddy stated.

"Harassing her is nowhere near as fun as tormenting you." House told her.

"Great, extra torment from House because of his ex. Oh joy," Cuddy said sarcastically.

"You know it."

"Do I need to work on getting the two of you together? Seriously, you two are just as bad as Booth and Brennan, and I've been trying to get them together for years." Angela whined.

"Who are you? Oh that's right; you're part of the group from the Jeffersonian." Cuddy realized.

"Yeah anyway, do I need to lock the two of you in a closet or are you gonna kiss her." Angela asked impatiently.

"He is my employee! It would be right if I kissed him."

"Come on _Cuddles_, you know you want to."

"Shut it House!"

"You two are hopeless!" Angela yelled.

Angela turned and walked straight into Remy Hadley. She looked into the other woman's eyes.

"Hi, I'm Angela,"

"I'm Remy, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, so are you busy after work?" Angela asked.

"Nope, anything in mind?" Remy replied.

_Remy: Am I dreaming?_

"How 'bout dinner at seven?"

_Angela: Please say yes_

"Perfect, see you then."

_Angela: Yes! Hope Hodgins doesn't mind after all, we're an on again off again couple_

_Remy: Yes! Hope Foreman doesn't mind after all, we're an on again off again couple_

"I have to tell you something." Remy said

"Me too,"

"I'm in an on again off again relationship with someone else." Both Remy and Angela blurted out.

"Hey, we have so much in common!"

"I know right!"

Both Angela and Remy walked off arm in arm.

"What just happened?" House asked Cuddy.

"I have no clue." Cuddy responded.

**(A/N: Now back to our favorite couple)**

"Bones," Booth whispered.

Brennan turned around to face him. Her eyes were puffy and red, like she had been crying for a while.

"What could you possibly want?" Brennan snapped.

"A chance for you to tell me what's going on with you."

"Not here," She said simply.

"Fine," Booth picked her up like a sack of potatoes and carried her to a supply closet.

"Booth! What did you just do?" Brennan asked angrily.

"I carried you to a place that we could talk privately."

"And a supply closet was the first thing that came to mind?" Brennan asked exasperated.

"Well yeah, I mean this way the only way to be interrupted here would be by a doctor, nurse, or janitor." Booth said sheepishly.

"Still Booth, it's too tight in here."

"I think it's cozy, besides, you need to quit stalling."

"Fine I will tell you about myself, as long as you swear not to tell anyone, live or dead about this conversation."

Booth raised his hand, "I will not tell anyone, live or dead, Temperance Brennan's deep, dark secrets."

"Very well. You gave me your word and I expect you to keep it. Oh, and anyone that I mention must be left alone, no matter what they did."

"Fine, I agree to that term as well."

"My tale begins when I was fifteen years old….."

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. Sorry for leaving it like that, but this cliffhanger was inevitable. I'll update soon.**

**-A. Rosalie**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I have a lot going on at the present, so writing is, unfortunately the first to go. Anyway, please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House or Bones. **

**Warning: Mentions of abuse.**

"_My tale begins when I was fifteen years old….."_

**Chapter 5**

"OK, you know that I was in the foster system when I was fifteen because my parents and brother left. What you don't know is what happened to me in the system. Several of my foster families were good to me, others ignored me but made sure I was alive, and one family didn't care for me at all and they abused me."

Booth's jaw clenched at the word 'abused'.

"That's the family that you need to here about, the McCarty's. You remember when I told you that I got locked in a car trunk for two days because I broke a plate?"

Booth nodded.

"That was them. But that's not the worst thing they did. The husband, Joshua, and the wife Melinda, started off being nice, you know like taking me shopping and praising me for my grades. That lasted 'til Joshua lost his job. After he lost his job, he started drinking. Then Melinda lost her job and she started doing drugs. When both of them were either high or drunk they would beat me and blame their lack of jobs on me, their general claim was that I was 'bad luck' and brought this 'plague' upon them."

"But that's not fair! It's not your fault that they can't keep a job!" Booth exclaimed angrily.

"That's not the point Booth. The last thing they did to me was lock me in the trunk of the car. Of course, child services came to collect me—to give me to my grandparents—two days later and they found me in the trunk. They were deemed 'unfit parents' and I was taken away and the McCarty's were arrested for child abuse."

"Serves them right," Booth spat angrily.

"That's my story for the system. My college story is why I ask you to clarify pop culture knowledge for me, even though I know exactly what you mean. You see, people don't like it when you're smarter than them. I was clearly adept at everything in school, so when people find out that I knew more than they did when it comes to pop culture or sports, they alienated me. So, even though I enjoy broad categories of music, I act like I don't know anything about popular music so other people can feel smarter around me."

"So, you knew everything I explained to you." Booth's voice was no more than a whisper.

"Not everything, music wise I knew exactly knew what you were saying—actually I was very tempted to sing along with you in the SUV a lot."

"That would make for some interesting conversation." Booth commented dryly.

"I used to know quite a bit about sports, but now I'm afraid everything sports related—from my past at least—was classified as useless information, so I forgot it. You helped me relearn it."

"So you weren't kidding when you said that sports didn't interest you."

Brennan nodded.

"As for all those colorful euphemisms and idioms, there were several I knew and several I didn't know. You can definitely come up with some strange ones though. It was also a lot of fun to mess up the idioms you taught me." Brennan smiled; at least the truth was out there now.

"What exactly did you do in college, besides school itself?" Booth was very interested in this new side of Bones.

"Well, I went to a lot of concerts; I went to a couple of sporting events; I even participated in the 'Battle of the Bands'."

Booth's eyes bugged. "Tell me about the whole 'Battle of the Bands' thing."

"Well, I was the lead singer of a band called 'Bones, Blood and Trauma'. House played guitar, and this other guy Peter, who was training to be a nurse, played the drums. Oh, the band name was the one thing that all of our professions had in common. I have to admit that was my rebellious phase." Brennan smiled in nostalgia.

"I didn't know that you had a rebellious phase." Booth grinned.

"Of course I did, I even dyed part of my hair." Brennan grinned at the look of incredulity on Booth's face.

"Well enough about me, what about your crazy phase. It's all in the past anyway."

"My crazy phase? Ah ha! When I was a teenager I snuck out to go places."

Brennan snorted. "That's hardly crazy or rebellious, everyone does that. You're more rebellious at work with your belt buckles, ties, and socks."

"Speaking of work; how's the case?" Booth tried to change the subject.

Brennan smirked; she knew that he was trying to change the subject.

"Well, it wasn't suicide."

"And how do you know that?"

"His prints weren't on the gun."

"Any leads?"

"Well, all we know is that Hodgins was analyzing particulates and he found ink."

"What kind of ink?"

"Ink used to make graphic novels."

"Why would ink be in/around a gun shot wound?" Booth asked, bewildered.

"Most likely scenario would be that the victim fell asleep reading a comic book—sorry, _graphic novel_—and was doused with water then shot in the head. Of course the comic was removed before being shot, so we don't know what comic—graphic novel—it was, as it didn't leave any residue."

_Booth: Why does she have to be smarter than she looks? Why didn't I realize she knew more than she let on? She probably knows I'm feigning interest in the case at this point in time. Stupid, stupid, stupid *bangs head against imaginary wall* _

"Booth?"

"Booth?"

"BOOTH!"

"I-uh-what?" Booth asked sheepishly.

"You weren't listening to me, were you." Brennan stated, it wasn't a question, it was a fact.

"Of course I was listening to you! You were talking about the case." Booth surprised himself by remembering what she was talking about.

"Uh-huh. You didn't think that I wouldn't notice you getting a glazed look in your eyes."

Booth gulped. _Busted_

"Anyway, shouldn't we get out of this closet? It's really getting stuffy in here." Brennan commented.

"Uh, yeah…" Booth scratched the back of his head nervously.

Booth tried to open the door, but failed to do so.

"Why is this door locked—at four in the afternoon?" Booth asked.

"I haven't a clue but I didn't see you lock it." Brennan supplied unhelpfully.

"Who in the world would lock us in a storage closet—in a hospital—together?"

"Angela" Brennan whispered.

"Of course I've got it, Angela!" Booth exclaimed.

"ANGELA!" Both people shouted.

**A/N: Ok everybody you know the drill, review! Oh, if anybody knows which Peter I am talking about—meaning last name and what show he's on (Hint:He's not on House or Bones)—gets brownie points. Be sure to drop your thoughts and or answer the question by pressing the little green button that says 'review this story/chapter'. **

**-A. Rosalie**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, folks I'm sorry for the wait but I'm back with another chapter! This chapter will be mostly House-centric since I have been neglecting that side of this fic. **

**FYI: Booth and Bones are still locked in the storage closet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones; or House for that matter. **

**Chapter 6**

"Rock means that I win!" Taub cheered cheerily.

"Ready?" Thirteen asked Foreman.

Foreman nodded.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Both adults shouted at the same time.

"Yay, I win!" Foreman shouted.

"Damn," Thirteen muttered.

"Best two of three?" Thirteen tried.

"Nope, I won fair and square." Foreman taunted.

"Oi, ducklings, what are you up too?" House called from the door.

"'cause the last time I checked we have a _cannibalistic _patient that needs tending to."

"That's what I was just going to do." Thirteen muttered.

"Because she lost," Taub added under his breath.

"What exactly did she lose?" House inquired as he moved to stand between Thirteen and the door.

"Ilostrockpaperscissors." Thirteen mumbled.

"You lost what?" House inquired again.

"I LOST ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" Thirteen exploded.

"I didn't know that my ducklings had to resort to childish measures to pick who got to speak to the cannibal. Otherwise, I would've exploited this weakness years ago!" House was nearly giddy with joy and yet sarcastic.

"Well, loser, go sort out the cannibal." House ordered.

Thirteen muttered something incomprehensible and left.

"Well that was entertaining." House turned to the other ducklings.

"Go after her and make sure that she doesn't get eaten."

Both Foreman and Taub shrugged and trudged out of the room and set off after Thirteen.

House sighed. Why'd his ducklings have to be so stupid?

"Remy! Hide me!" Angela shrieked and dove to hide behind Thirteen just as a pissed off FBI agent and irate forensic anthropologist came from behind a corner and stalked down the hall towards Thirteen and Angela.

"Angela where are you? We just want to talk." Booth called; the anger in his voice evident.

Angela sighed; she knew she was caught, so she stepped out from behind Thirteen.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Angela asked nervously.

"Yeah, we just wanted to talk about a little incident involving the two of us and a storage closet." Booth cracked his knuckles loudly.

"Uh oh I gotta go." Angela squeaked and took off running down the hall.

"Oh no, she didn't!" Brennan yelled and tore after the artist.

Booth looked stunned for a moment and took off after both Brennan and Angela.

"Yeah, this doesn't concern me so I' m going back to work." Thirteen muttered.

"Time to face the music," Thirteen sighed, and turned to the door behind her.

She entered the room and saw both the patient and a girl who looked remarkably like the doctor who was chasing Angela.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Remy Hadley. I'll be one of the doctors taking care of you whilst you are here." The well-rehearsed monologue wasn't lost on either of the other two occupants of the room.

"May I ask why you are afraid of me?" The patient, Zack Addy, asked.

"Its probably got something to do with the fact that she was told that you were a cannibal." The girl said.

"But I've never eaten human flesh before so how does that name apply to me?" Zack asked the girl again.

"They assume that since you worked for a cannibal that you are a cannibal." The girl explained patiently.

"Then they are wrong. Didn't you say that they found something while I was under hypnosis?"

"Yes, but I'll tell you later. I assume that you are here to check his vitals and do a diagnostic check." The girl stated.

"That is correct. I'm also going to start your IV." Thirteen replied.

"For what? This is the first time that anyone has come to see me." Zack asked puzzled.

"Well, when you got admitted, we received a list of your symptoms. You have been having: chest pains, a couple feinting spells, dizziness, tingling in the arm, and nausea. All are common symptoms of a blood clot in the left ventricle."

"But why am I in a normal hospital? Don't they have facilities in mental institutes that can take care of an ailing or injured person? So why am I here, considering I was in a mental institute with adequate facilities?" Zack wondered.

"They probably thought that you were sane enough to be sent to a normal hospital. Either that, or they didn't have enough room to take care of you." Thirteen answered.

"Probably the later then," Zach offered her his left arm.

Thirteen put the IV in and was just about to leave when she heard the girl whisper: "Zach, they found out that Gormogon hypnotized you into working for him."

Thirteen sighed and left the room to go and report to House.

*Five minutes later*

Thirteen walked into House's office to find the whole team gathered there including Chase, Cameron, Cuddy, and the crew from the Jeffersonian.

Dr. Brennan was the first to speak, "Why did you need all of us here when _clearly_ it would have been better to just ask for Booth and I?"

"The FBI and I thought it would be the best for the whole Jeffersonian team to come here so that we would have the information right up front."

"You didn't trust my squints—" Booth started.

"WE'RE NOT _YOUR _SQUINTS!" The Jeffersonian team interjected.

"—to give you any and all information pertaining to the case?" Booth finished.

"Well no I—" Cuddy started.

"So, according to the FBI we are officially the Rent-A-Squint Squad?" Brennan spat angrily.

"I don't know! I didn't decide that you all should come here!" Cuddy shouted.

"Or maybe even the Forensic Nerd Herd?" Brennan fumed.

"Sweetie—wait, was that a pop culture reference?" Angela asked from behind Hodgins.

"Yes, yes it was. I'm tired hiding who I am." Brennan said impatiently.

She pulled out her iPod and stuffed her ear buds into her ears.

"You know, you guys should really get a room or leave. This is a hospital ya know." The same girl from Zack's room said from her place at the door.

"Who are you?" House asked bewildered.

The girl thought for a minute and said; "Just a concerned citizen." At that, she turned and walked away.

"Whatever," House muttered. "So _Bonesie, _are we getting the band back together?"

"I don't know Blood-Boy; wouldn't we have to find ER first?" Brennan smirked. "Besides the last I heard, he was leading a revolution."

"Damn, you got me there." House frowned at being outwitted by his former band mate.

"Band?"

"Bonesie?"

"Temperance Brennan?"

The Squint Squad looked shocked. Booth, on the other hand looked hurt.

"Oh, by the way House, don't call me Bonesie." Brennan shot over her shoulder and proceeded to attempt to leave the room.

"Where're you going Bones?" Booth asked.

"To solve this case," She stalked out of the room with her head held high and her ear buds her ears.

"Oh, ducky, what's wrong with our cannibal?" House asked Thirteen.

"He's not a cannibal!" Hodgins shouted.

"Oh yeah? His medical papers say otherwise." House said with a smirk.

"Actually, from what he and that girl told me he isn't a cannibal. And I quote 'But, I've never eaten human flesh before so how does that name apply to me?'." Thirteen offered.

"Blasphemy! Once a cannibal always a cannibal!" House shrieked.

"Whatever, she also mentioned that he was hypnotized or something."

"Dr. Cuddy, can we go see our former coworker?" Hodgins begged.

"Fine I guess," Cuddy gave up.

**A/N: Yes I know, I'm evil like that, but the chapter would be way to long if I included the visit to Zack. At this point I'm open to any suggestions you have to offer. Oh here's a question for you; who do you think the girl was who was with Zack? (HINT: Her name is the TITLE of my other BONES fic). The answer to my last question (Which Peter I was referring to—meaning last name and what show he's on) was Peter Petrelli from **_**Heroes**_**.**__**I probably won't bring him up again but I thought you would like to know. Please review.**

**Until next chapter,**

**-A. Rosalie **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sorry about not updating very quickly, and I know that this story seems like it doesn't have a plot, but it does! You just have to read in between the lines to see it. Oh, the answer to my question was 'Temperance Brennan' or Destiny.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BONES OR HOUSE!**

**Chapter 7**

The squints (minus Brennan) and Booth entered Zack's room to find both Zack and the girl sitting on his bed.

"Oh hey guys," Zach called cheerfully.

"Hey Zack!" The team called.

"Oh, by the way, this is Destiny." Zack introduced his female companion.

"I know you!" The team shouted all at once.

"Is the other me around?" The girl, Destiny asked.

"Actually, she just went down to the morgue to work on our case." Booth replied.

"The other you?" Zack asked, bewildered.

"My birth name is Temperance Brennan. I prefer to go by Destiny though." Destiny explained.

"Oh I get it, you're probably tired of people comparing you to Dr. Brennan, and so you felt the need to change your name."

"Exactly, look Zack I gotta go. I'll bring the kids next time 'kay?" Destiny placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and exited the room.

"Zackaroni, I think that you have some explaining to do." Cam said sternly.

"I concur. I know what you all are thinking, and no, they're not my biological kids. They are kids that Destiny and I teach to dance." Zack responded.

"You can dance?" Booth laughed.

"You teach dance?" Hodgins laughed. "Good one buddy,"

"Who teaches dance?" Brennan asked from the doorway.

"I do." Zack responded.

"Well, that was unexpected." Brennan said simply.

Zack looked puzzled. "What, no insults to my masculinity?"

"Um…No comment," Booth stammered.

"Since you didn't have a comment why did you say 'no comment' instead of remaining silent?"

Brennan sighed and explained. "Booth was indirectly insulting you by saying 'no comment' instead of actually insulting you."

"In other words, it's a clever insult."

Brennan nodded. "I also have news on our case."

Both the medical team and the Jeffersonian team looked up in interest.

"After taking a closer look at the particulate found in the wound, I realized that my previous assessment was wrong. The particulate was ink, the kind of ink found in a comic book. Essentially, a comic book mingled with the blood causing the comic to stick to the wound. I didn't notice because most of the ink was red. So, who killed Kutner over a comic book?"

Both teams stared, flabbergasted, at her.

"Hang on, I remember Kutner complaining about a kid wanting one of his first edition 'graphic novels'. I think the kid's name was Josh Brown." Taub declared, shocking everyone in the room.

"Booth?"

"I'm on it."

With that Booth and Brennan left Zack's room. The duo raced to Booth's SUV and dialed the nearest branch of the FBI.

"Jackson, it's Booth. I have a name for you to run through the system. It's Josh Brown."

"I know there are a lot of 'Josh Browns' in the US, but can't you narrow the search to the Princeton area of New Jersey? Specifically, all Josh Browns under the age of twenty one?"

Booth scowled.

"Fine! I'll take the list! Send it to my cell, please." He hung up and turned to Brennan, who had been silently watching the exchange.

"So, you have a list of possible murderers, then?"

Booth nodded. "And you have the victim's address?"

"He lived in apartment 9 on West Jefferson Street."

"Okay, so the closest 'Josh Brown' lives at 1492 East Jefferson Street."

"Let's go." With that the duo drove to their new destination.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Booth and Brennan arrived at 1492 East Jefferson Street in record time. The pair quickly walked to the front door and knocked.

"Matt! Get the door!"

"OK, Ma!"

The door swung open to reveal a brunette around seventeen.

"Hello, Matt. Is your brother around?"

Matt looked surprised. "Why do you want to talk to Josh?"

Booth sighed. This kid was not helping. "Look kid, my name's Seeley Booth and I happen to be a Special Agent for the FBI. We need to talk to your brother."

"Ma! Some people from the FBI are here and they wanna talk to Josh!" Matt shouted.

A few moments later, a woman appeared, followed by a miniature version of Matt.

"Please excuse my son, sir. Please come in." With that the woman let them in.

"Please allow me to introduce my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Hello Dr. Brennan. I'm Rose Brown. What are you and your partner doing here?"

Booth sighed. "We're here to ask Josh a few questions."

"Josh, please answer any questions these nice people have." Rose and Matt left the room.

"Hi Josh, I'm special Agent Seeley Booth and this lovely lady is my partner, Temperance Brennan."

"Hi," Josh said shyly.

"Josh, do you know anyone by the name of Lawrence Kutner?"

"Yeah! He was supposed to give me his First Edition Spiderman volume 45. He told me that it was special to him and that he wasn't gonna trade with me. I was mad for a little while, but I quit bugging him about it. I haven't seen him since."

"When was the last time that you saw him?"

Josh shrugged. "Last Wednesday, why?"

"Josh, Kutner's dead."

"But he was so nice…" Josh trailed off.

"Do you have any idea who would want to hurt him?"

"No…WAIT! My brother, Matt, said that he wanted to hurt him cuz he didn't trade comics with me, but I don't think Mattie would kill him. Larry was a really nice guy."

Booth and Brennan exchanged looks. What if Matt was the killer?

"Thanks Josh, you were a big help."

Outside the room a huge crash was heard, followed by the sound of running.

Booth and Brennan exchanged looks and took off after the runner. After sprinting through the house they were lead outside and the runner jumped the fence and sprinted across the next two yards. They finally caught up to the runner when he ran into a shed. He must've realized that he was cornered because he didn't hide and simply stood in the center of the shed clutching a bloody comic.

**AN: Pathetic cliffhanger, I know. But hey, a cliffhanger is better than a story without a plot. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BONES OR HOUSE!**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

It was Matt.

"What would you have done if your little brother wanted a comic so bad that he would've given anything to own it?"

"Well, I wouldn't have killed the guy."

Matt laughed. "I even talked to him myself. He wouldn't give me the comic and I snapped. He didn't get that it would've made my little brother happy. I'd do anything to make my little brother happy."

"So killing a man would make your brother happy?"

"No, but he wanted that comic. It was the only he never had."

"I'm afraid that I'm gonna have to arrest you, kid."

"I know. Please don't tell my little brother what I did. Tell him anything but the truth. Maybe I'll get parole, maybe not, but I don't want my brother's memory of me tarnished by what I've done."

"Matt Brown, you are under arrest for the murder of Lawrence Kutner. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law.

"Agent Booth, I never wanted to kill anyone. I just wanted my brother to be happy."

"I know kid." Booth muttered.

The trio went back to Booth's SUV.

Before they knew it, Josh raced out of the house closely followed by his mother. Rose was the first to see the hand cuffs. She uttered a small cry.

"It's okay ma'am. We just have to take him downtown for questioning. He wanted to make this whole thing seem more real so he asked me to cuff him."

The trio got in the SUV and drove to the nearest FBI building where they dropped off Matt. After that they drove to the hospital.

**AN: I know, I made the kid a murderer, but at least it was kind of predictable, so please no flames. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BONES OR HOUSE!**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

After Booth and Brennan arrived at the hospital and told House's team about the case, the Jeffersonian team packed up and left, but not before making plans with their new "friends".

Angela and Remy planned a trip to New York to go shopping.

Zack, Destiny, and Hodgins were plotting an explosive experiment.

House and Brennan planned a catch up date.

Cam and Cuddy had scheduled several coffee dates just to have someone to complain to about the craziness that was their coworkers.

As soon as they got back to DC Booth Googled Brennan's band. His smirk grew larger at the thought of confronting her.

"Hey, Bones! I can't believe you streaked your hair blue!"

**AN: Finally it's over! I actually like the last four chapters better than the first six. I hope that I didn't bore you all too much, but as I said, I like how it ended. Anyway please review! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BONES OR HOUSE!**


End file.
